Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to lighting and signal warning devices, and more specifically to an improved intersection traffic control apparatus.
Current intersection traffic control designations are inadequate for many locations and lighting conditions. For example, stripes and stop bars painted on the surface of the pavement are difficult to see even under optimum circumstances, and pole-mounted stop signs are all too often lost in the background clutter of trees, business signs, buildings, temporarily parked delivery trucks and vans, and the like. Street lighting systems and traffic signals are useful to help designate intersection locations, but these can be extremely expensive to install and maintain and, therefore, are reserved for only the busiest locations.
The intersection traffic control apparatus of this invention provides one or more selectively illuminated devices affixed or embedded in a roadway along the stripe or stop bar at intersections controlled by either mechanical or arterial stop signs, for the purpose of introducing or enhancing existing traffic control systems at such locations. At mechanically controlled intersections, the illuminated devices may include multiple color lights and may be configured to flash an amber (yellow) color during the yellow phase of the traffic signal, and change to red during the red phase. At arterial stops, the devices may be affixed or embedded in the roadway at the stop bar and/or embedded in the stop sign itself, and activated by a loop detector in the roadway, or other detection device activated by the approach of a vehicle. The inventive system may thus reduce stop sign or red light running violations at installed locations.
The intersection traffic control apparatus of this invention thus provides a low-cost traffic warning system which is self-contained, easily retrofitted to existing intersection locations and designed to alert approaching vehicle traffic to an intersection stop requirement. The inventive system includes a plurality of above-pavement, surface mounted lights, installed in a fashion similar to currently used road reflectors, and which are partially embedded in a roadway and placed across the roadway, e.g., adjacent to and parallel with the existing stripes or stop bars designating an intersection, and constructed so that they are impervious to vehicle traffic over them. Once activated, the lights flash in the direction of oncoming traffic, and emanate directly from the roadway, to warn drivers of approaching vehicles that a stop may be required at the intersection, and that caution should be exercised.
The warning lights may be installed facing only the oncoming traffic, or across the entire width of the intersection, or in any other manner. When actuated, the system can flash the lights in a sequence to be determined, warning oncoming traffic of the intersection. At controlled intersections, the lights preferably remain flashing until the yellow/red phase is over. The light timing sequence can thus be similar or identical to existing cycles used in traffic signal applications.
The level of illumination can be designed to conform with existing illumination standards for traffic control devices and further modified for either daytime or nighttime use. An ambient light sensing circuit may be provided to adjust light intensity to dynamically compensate for poor visibility and night operating conditions.
The inventive apparatus can include data storage circuitry to collect additional data such as the direction of travel and the number of vehicles approaching or passing over the apparatus by time of day. The inventive system may include report generation capability which can be useful in determining how frequently the intersection is used and the heavy or light usage time periods. These capabilities can be expanded to include other data which the system owner may find useful in preparing future strategies.
The inventive system can be installed virtually anywhere standard intersection markings are deemed to be ineffective, or where the installation problems of high cost traffic signals are impractical. The use of surface mounted lights afford minimal impact to the existing roadway or surface, which keeps installation simple and cost effective.
The inventive system can be conventionally powered (e.g., from existing overhead or underground power lines) or solar powered for stand-alone applications. For example, the lighting system may be powered by a twelve volt power source consisting of a solar panel, maintenance free battery and a charging circuit. The system may utilize proven solar technology to allow stand alone operation, thus eliminating the need for existing electrical power at the installation site. A pole mounted solar panel provides all the necessary power for operating the system while a maintenance free battery provides backup power during night or low light conditions. The solar panel can be sized to ensure adequate current to power the lighting system while charging the maintenance free battery during daylight hours. The maintenance free battery can be sized to ensure adequate reserve current to power the lighting system during night time hours when the solar panel is not in operation.
A main control unit consisting of a single board computer can be provided to control all operation of the lighting system. The main control unit may perform the following functions:
scan the switches for input requiring the system to be activated;
adjust the brightness of the lighting system;
deactivate the lighting system after a preset time has expired, placing the system in stand-by mode;
monitor the condition of the maintenance free battery and charging system;
monitor all parameters of the lighting system for fault detection; and
maintain a log of times and frequency of activations for report generating.
Additional safety features can be added to expand the capabilities of the system, allowing an increased level of security. These features can be installed with the basic system or added to the system as future expansion requires. For example:
Remote Control
The inventive system may be capable of being controlled remotely by the addition of a communications module. This feature would allow the system to be turned on or off and monitored for general faults by use of either radio or cellular communication. In such cases the system could be switched on by the appropriately designated agency (e.g., police, fire, public works, etc.) by a handheld device, from within a passing vehicle, or by long range signaling from a central location when conditions warrant.
Vehicle Signal
A further option would be to install a system by which a signal would be broadcast when the intersection traffic control apparatus was activated and which would be received by a device installed in a vehicle (retrofit to the vehicle, or eventually factory installed) to audibly and/or visually alert the driver of the vehicle that the system has been activated. This could more easily alert the driver to the intersection stop requirement.